


Past in Present

by glowstick_of_destiny



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstick_of_destiny/pseuds/glowstick_of_destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some holiday season Barbara and Renee fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past in Present

In theory, they're wandering around downtown Gotham to see the Christmas displays and to find a little cafe that Barbara can't remember the name of. In actuality, Barbara is window-shopping and Renee is trying to keep her cool ever since Barbara grabbed her hand to drag her towards a dress-- floor-length and black, possibly satin, but hell if she knows-- and then didn't let go after. And that's a full-time job.

Three weeks, the thinks. And maybe she squeezes Barbara's hand, just to reassure herself that this is all real. Three weeks and she hasn't fucked this up yet. Three weeks and they haven't even kissed, and she can't remember the last time she was so goddamn happy. 

And maybe she's a little lost in her thoughts, because suddenly Barbara's not holding her hand. She whirls, scanning the crowd. Comes up empty. Feels her pulse spiking, her heart beating like it's migrated to her throat. Sure, they're on the edge of the ritziest fucking sector of the city, but she's been here long enough to know that doesn't mean someone isn't trying to steal her purse or fucking kidnap her--

And then she spots Barbara. Crouched down, which explains why she missed her before, even though she didn't go far. Petting a dog. 

Admittedly, a very cute dog. Admittedly, Barbara's face lighting up like she can't believe her fucking luck that this dog seems as excited to see her as she is it, is the single cutest thing to ever happen. A smile tugs at Renee's lips as she walks over to join her. 

She didn't know Barbara liked dogs. Figured she would be more of a cat person. But then, there's a lot of shit she didn't know about Barbara. A lot of shit she still doesn't. 

Sure, there are things she remembers, from before. Things she can't forget if she wanted to.

How Barbara's body feels next to hers, all sharp angles and sinewy muscle. How the backs of her knees are terribly ticklish. How she holds tension in her jaw, sometimes enough to give her migraines. How her eyebrows raise, eyes widen, head tilts just slightly when someone's said something too stupid to even bother replying to. How she gasps when she's on the edge, clutches at the nearest thing for dear life, digging with nails and a surprising strength, demanding even when she's losing control. How she looks after, sated and languid, but still with something sharp in her smile. 

But actual, substantial things she knows about Barbara? She knows she likes fine art and action flicks. And top-shelf bourbon just as much as champagne. She knows she hates the patriarchy, and above all, her parents. But that feels more like a list of trivia facts about a celebrity you'd get from a lazy Internet search than things she's learned from someone she spent almost five months with. 

And sure, hurt like a bitch when Barbara's parents and cocaine habit and Renee's own demons had torn them apart. Sure, she was a hot mess after. And she's pretty sure that Jim and Harvey are the only reason she passed her classes that semester, did anything besides sit home and drown in whatever booze was the cheapest that week at the mom-and-pop liquor store on the corner.

But maybe the real tragedy was that Barbara is fucking amazing, and she didn't know that, was only skimming the surface when they were actually together the first time. 

Because neither of them were looking for anything serious. Just wanted a reliable fuck and a bright and shiny new distraction from all the shit in their lives that they couldn't control, that was falling down around their ears. Maybe they were perfect for each other, even then, but they were both too fucked up too see it, too broken to risk it. 

Barbara reaches for her hand again, pulls her out of her thoughts and down a few blocks. Past storefronts with glittering dresses and tuxedos to where the buildings thin, skyscrapers parting to reveal a square near the very edge of the People's Park. 

There's a decent-sized ice rink there. A seasonal thing, a large metal band and plexiglass wall circling a sheet of ice. Relatively easy to disassemble when Gothamites lose interest. Definitely not there a few weeks ago. 

One of the small park buildings looks like it was commandeered by the same people who put up the rink, red and green signage now advertising skates for rent. Barbara's eyes flick from the rink to the building, back to Renee. She smiles. And there's genuine happiness there in her face, excitement, too. But not surprise. 

"You fucking planned this, when you asked me to come downtown with you." Exasperation, but not heat in her words. "You just wanted to drag me ice skating."

Barbara just smiles. "And if I did?" 

"You could've just asked me." 

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I did want to look at dresses. Honestly." 

Renee bites her tongue. She's been about to say "Babs," the old nickname on the tip of her tongue. But they're not there yet. She hasn't earned that kind of familiarity. "Barbara, I've only been ice skating once or twice in my life. I'm not gonna be able to keep up with you." 

"And it wasn't even memorable enough for you to know whether it was once or twice? All the more reason for you to give it another try. Obviously whoever you went with before was doing something horribly wrong, if that's how it went." She turns towards the line for rental skates, pulls Renee along with her. She must see something in her face when she turns to look at her over her shoulder, because he tone is softer, more serious when she says, "I'm not looking for a competition. Just company. I'll teach you." 

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Voice earnest, expression unguarded. She's in way over her head here. But she gets that feeling around Barbara often enough that maybe there's some comfort in the familiarity of it. Just like old times. 

It'll be an adventure," Barbara says, tone light and teasing again. 

"That's one word for it." 

"Here," Barbara says, bringing their joined hands up to place her right hand on top of Renee's as well, and hold them there, placating. "I'll hold your hand the whole time. Scout's honor. That way, you fall on your ass, I'm going right down with you." 

Renee tries to bite back the grin breaking across her face. You know, for the sake of her dignity. She fails spectacularly, but Barbara's answering smile is dazzling. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I have so many feelings about Barbara and Renee. Also, the title's from a song by Feist.


End file.
